


Kinktober Day 3

by wiired



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Dicks, Kinktober, M/M, Mentions of Restraint, NSFW, Tentacles, intercourse, its just tentacle porn, sexually explicit, sorry lads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiired/pseuds/wiired
Summary: Basically Remus fucks Logan with tentacles. I fell asleep writing this so sorry for inconsistencies aaa





	Kinktober Day 3

Tentacles - Intrulogical

Let’s simply call this ‘curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back’.  
Because Logan was curious, curious about things that he maybe shouldn’t be. It started with Deceit, actually. His overwhelming desire to know if his scales were real evolved into full on investigations about his reptilian anatomy, before moving onto Virgil, who borderline refused to have any and out of respect, he didn’t pry.   
Remus was next and he was a lot less nervous than he probably should be. He was bothered by the other mans antics, everyone was, but not to the extent that he would actively avoid him. And after discovering he had a hidden ability? He simply had to get in on that! So on a Friday night he was knocking on the black and green painted door, careful not to get splinters where the wood was damaged. Did he really want to know why there were gashes along the grain? Probably not. 

“Oh! Well if it isn’t everyone’s favourite nerd! If you’re here to burn me again, you should probably make it more fun and use a lighter,” Remus chirped, leaning against the doorframe. In his hands was play doh moulded into the shape of a person, rather well at that, but missing a foot. Logan looked at the absence of it, trying to work out whether it was intentional or if it was because he wasn’t finished. Probably the first, honestly. 

“I’m not here for that. Recently I have been exploring the differences in each of us, the way our bodies and imaginative powers differentiate. I found Deceit’s reptilian biology very interesting and,” He adjusted his glasses, “According to him, you are no exception to having animal DNA within you. I’m very aware that he may be lyi-“

”Come in!” 

Blinking at suddenly being cut off, the logical side walked into the room, not exactly surprised that it was messy. Jars of god only knows what sat on shelves and a medical skeleton on a stand stood in the corner yet somehow Logan knew that it wasn’t used for biology lessons like it should be. 

“I can’t believe someone’s finally asking me about this! I hide it because they’re really frisky and hard to control and Virgil tried to cut one off when I tickled him with one. It’s rather ridiculous how he thinks that would stop m-“

”Excuse me, them? What is them? Deceit never specified what you actually had within you, just that I would be very interested in.. whatever it was,” He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, perching on the edge of an overly cluttered desk. It took a lot not to send him out and tidy the damn thing. He heard a cackle and when he finally looked up from the disaster of a work space, he was met with the image of Remus, shirt hanging from being torn at the back, four tentacles extending from his back. They were black, apparently shiny and had green suckers on two of them. 

“.... I would be surprised but I know you well enough.”

”You like them?”

”They're certainly... fascinating,” came the mumbled response, a hand extending to touch one with a sucker on it, fingers ever so gently running over the slippery surface. “They’re naturally moist. I suppose it’s for waterproofing, or for general skin protection. Does it leave residue on clothes?”

It took a few seconds for a response because Remus’s brain would not stop working in overdrive. The things he could do to Logan with these, the marks he could leave on his pretty pale skin with the suckers, how easily he could move him around and fuck him onto his-

“Remus. You have to answer my questions otherwise being here is pointless.”

”Oh! Well, yes. It’s easy to wash out though. Never given me a problem before. Well, that’s a lie, washing semen out of clothes is a bit-“

”Stay focused, please.”

Eager fingers ran along the smooth muscle, then wrapped around one of the tentacles in an attempt to move it manually. Judging by the distant expression on the creative sides face, Logan assumed it wasn’t at all discomforting him so continued, freezing when it wrapped around his wrist firmly. 

“Remus, is this alright?”

”Hm?” He looked at him again, cheeks tinting pink when they made eye contact. He was thinking so deeply about his fantasy, so engrossed in the idea that he just hoped Logan wouldn’t be too bothered by the erection forming in his stupidly poofy outfit. He probably wouldn’t notice it, actually, just because of the folds and rises in the black sparkly fabric. He just hoped he didn’t notice how he was excreting a fast absorbing, fast acting aphrodisiac from the tentacle wrapped around his wrist. It wasn’t like he was forcing Logan into doing anything. He could always leave, he was just... biologically suggesting that he should be with him. Biologically. That’s why Logan was here, right? “Oh, yeah, ‘course. I told you they were eager. Not got much control over what they do. They like to explore.”

”I see. Well, I would suggest trying not to cut off the blood supply to my hand,” He mentioned, flexing his fingers when his wrist was released, instead running a thumb over one of the sucker on the other side. Doing that pulled a gasp from the shorter male, the tentacle shifting and pressing into his hand more. It felt nice and not even necessarily in a sexual way. The things we’re starved from any attention side from Remus’s own, so when Logan continued to rub over the dip in the appendage, he bit his lip and whined, legs swinging back and forth to expel the energy he got from the almost ticklish feeling. Hearing thar little whine made Logan’s stomach grow warm, a stirring forming in his lower stomach and groin. He became acutely aware of what they could be doing with these extra limbs and needless to say, it was making his stomach flip. Logan didn’t get much of a chance to initiate anything further because another tentacle rested on his thigh, slowly sliding up there, never quite reaching his crotch as if Remus was giving him time to say no. After pushing his hips forward against it, a little groan leaving him as it touched his cock through his jeans, he heard Remus chuckle. 

“Ohh.. I knew you’d come around. I don’t see how you couldn’t,” He used a hand to pull the logical side close by his tie, looking into his eyes and relishing in the whimper of shock he got as a response, “The chance of being completely fucked out got to be too much, huh? That’s okay baby, I’ll help you out. I just need you to say yes.”

Without hesitation, the taller man nodded, swallowing thickly before answering with a “Yes, you have my consent.” It relaxed him a little bit knowing that Remus was doing this with his consent even though he hadn’t said no at all yet. And that they were on the same page with the whole fucking thing. The tentacles wound around his arms and rose him into the air by them, one wrapping around his torso beneath his shirt, the tip of it rubbing over his nipple and making him sigh in pleasure, fidgeting a bit. Remus used his hands to pull off the other mans shirt, then his tie, whistling upon seeing him shirtless. 

“I knew you weren’t just brains! Look at you,” fingertips ran over the pale skin, a thumb rubbing a circle over his nipple and pinching it soft when it was hard, making Logan hiss and squirm. “Careful now! Wouldn’t want you to fall.”

The tentacles were working quickly to remove Logan’s clothes, having his boxers and pants dumped with his shirt in record time. One with suckers wrapped around his leg and thigh, the very tip resting just beneath his balls and rubbing over them, making the man in their grip groan and roll his hips to try and get a bit more than just a light brushing feeling. Logan was zoning out a little bit, focusing on the very light pleasure of his nipples being played with and trying to get the one against his leg to pay attention to his now aching cock, too focused to realise the other one now slipping up against his thigh to press against his entrance. Gasping loudly when it pushed in easily, Logan squirmed and moved against it, a grunt of ‘please’ passing his lips as he attempted to get it deeper. 

“Wooow. I’ve been touching you for about... four or-“

”S-Six. Six minutes forty sEh! Seeeven.. oh god~”

”Sure! I’ve barely done anything and look at you,” He began to walk over to his bed, lying Logan down against it so he wasn’t suspended in the air anymore, “So needy, cock dripping, begging for more. Oh, I can only imagine the noises you’ll make when I actually start fucking you.”

The tentacle inside pressed as deep as it needed, the tip searching for and easily finding his prostate. Logan cried out when it began to massage at it, back arching and hips bucking. Remus wrapped a hand around him, stroking him as he relentlessly tortured the spot, adoring the way the other was twitching and moaning and leaking precome on his fingers already. He hadn’t expected the taller man to be so sensitive and so quick to accept the situation, especially given his usual characteristics, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

"Rem..us.. Remus, I’m very close to- Don’t stop!” He complained loudly when the hand previously stroking him left, the tentacle relentlessly fucking his prostate slipping out. The loss was agonising and he burnt with the need for release, especially since he was so close to it before Remus stopped. That being said, he could still feel the tentacle on his chest rubbing his nipples until they were tingling with sensitivity, the two holding his wrists moving down to his thighs instead to push his legs up and open to present him to the creative facet. 

“Can’t have you getting all tired out before I actually fuck you! That would be boring. I love hearing all your pretty little sounds,” He leant down and booped his nose, grin sinister, “Can’t make those when you’re asleep, can you?” 

One of the tentacles left him momentarily to wrap around his own length, using the natural slick around them as a lube so he didn’t have to get any. It returned fast though, helping to pull Logan right against him, cock pressed right against his hole for just a second before slamming in. The taller moaned again, much more broken now from having been a total wreck a few moments before. The need to release was still there, right in his groin until one tentacle wrapped around his base tight, making him sob in frustration. 

“Please, just-“

”Not yet!”

Logan wasn’t necessary against what was now happening. He didn’t dislike the way Remus was fucking him so deep and striking his prostate every now and then and making his whole body convulse with pleasure. He didn’t hate the tentacle on his neck leaving hickies with its suckers, or the one making his chest practically sore, or the one that was pushing into him alongside Remus, stretching and filling him enough to bring tears to his eyes and make him shake with delight. None of that was bad, he just wanted to release so much that it had him whimpering the whole time, tears dripping down in frustration as he heard Remus above him moaning. It was muffled when his mouth was on his shoulder, sucking a mark there before biting down and leaving teeth marks that were guaranteed to stay for a long time. His groans became much heavier as time went on, and eventually Logan heard what he had been dying to hear for so long:

”Are you rea-“

”Please!”

The tentacle around his cock loosened its grip, instead stroking him to a very quickly reached completion. Rolls of pleasure ripped through his body, eyes scrunched shut as he cried out upon releasing. He must’ve lost himself into it, too sensitive and twitching from coming to notice how Remus had pulled out and retracted his tentacles into his back. He winced when he felt something cold touch his side, opening his eyes to realise it was a bottle of water. Without hesitation, he swiped it and swallowed at least half, watching through tired eyes as Remus finished it. 

“You need a bath.”

”Y..yes, I do. Would you like me to go, then? I can try to-“ 

“Of course not!” The shorter looked genuinely offended, sitting up and very carefully moving one arm beneath Logan’s knees, the other at his back so he could lift him. “I’ll help you. I might be a little bit too weird for you all but that doesn’t mean I’m a monster. I know a fucked out nerd when I see one and I don’t plan on abandoning you. Subdrop is a bitch.”

Lazily resting his head against Remus’s chest, Logan hummed a tired sound, “Well... thank you. But please let me do the explaining to the others. You tend to go into a little bit too much detail.”

”They would love the details!”

”Falsehood. They don’t need to hear about my sex life.”

”Oh pleeaaase, you know they want t-“

”Don’t!”


End file.
